Elaan of Troyius (episode)
The Enterprise transports Elaan, Dohlman of Elas, to an arranged marriage on Troyius. Summary *''Captain's log, Stardate 4372.5. On a top secret diplomatic mission, the ''Enterprise'' has entered the Tellun star system. Maintaining communications blackout, we have taken aboard Petri, Ambassador from Troyius, the outer planet, and are now approaching the inner planet, Elas.'' Disgruntled by the cloak-and-dagger orders cut by a deskbound Starfleet bureaucrat, Kirk and company prepare to welcome the Elasian members of the mission. He still doesn't know the details of the mission. The secrecy is apparently called for because the Tellun system is in the Federation-Klingon border area. Scientists who first reported on Elas called the men "vicious and arrogant", the women "very special, with a subtle, mystical power that drives men wild". Petri, the somewhat fussy, effeminate Troyian ambassador, says the next step is to pick up the "Dohlman", the thing most feared and hated by Troyians. The Dohlman is a small woman, Elaan, the ruler of Elas, who commands absolute obedience. She is accompanied by a group of huge, powerful men, who wear body armor but carry nuclear hand-weapons. Petri now explains that the Dohlman is to be given in an arranged marriage to the ruler of Troyius. The two worlds possess the capability of mutual destruction and it is hoped that the marriage will symbolically unite the worlds and bring peace. His own job is to teach her more refined, "civilized" manners -- so the Enterprise must proceed back to Troyius at the slowest speed possible. Almost immediately, Kirk is summoned to Elaan's room (actually Uhura's) by the news that she is dissatisfied with it. Kirk arrives to find Elaan throwing a fit. Petri is there, trying to show her the wedding gifts; a pair of embroidered slippers, a golden-orange gown and an antique folk-art necklace he calls "the most prized of royal jewels – for your lovely neck!" His hatred is very obvious despite his veneer. She wants nothing of Troyius or what she considers its soft, servile customs, but Kirk tells her she'll have to put up with it. Petri insists he hates the Elasians and cannot complete his task; she is impossibly arrogant and violent. Troyian males had been described in these terms earlier, and we also hear her denounce "female trappings" as offensive, saying she is not a "soft fawn to need pillows to sit on". (Perhaps she is behaving more like a male because she had a military upbringing; Kirk later talks about her duties in terms of giving and taking orders). Kirk suggests Petri stop being so diplomatic and instead deal with her in a strong, straightforward manner. Spock reports what looks like a sensor "ghost", but can't be, since all his equipment is working, so it must be a spaceship. Again, Kirk is summoned away from the bridge, this time to Engineering where Elaan and her personal guard are looking around. She expresses disdain for the engines, wanting only to know how the ship is used in combat. Scott is quick to point out that the engines are crucial in combat. Kirk tells her she should be more courteous, but she says courtesy is not for inferiors. No sooner have Kirk, Spock and Sulu determined that the "ghost" is a Klingon warship, than Kirk is summoned again to Elaan's room. He finds Petri lying in a pool of blood with a dagger in his back. Petri will recover, but renounces the mission. On top of everything else, the Federation High Commisioner is on his way to the wedding. Asked by Nurse Chapel why any man would want an Elasian bride if they act like this, he explains that it is biochemical; any man whose skin is touched by the tears of an Elasian woman falls in love with her. However, it is not made clear whether the Troyian leader was so affected. Kirk explains the mission to Elaan in terms of military discipline, while she sits there eating like a barbarian with no table manners whatsoever. She reiterates that she despises Troyians and won't go through with it. Kirk states that he'll teach her basic etiquette himself. When he next tries to come to her, he's kept out by her guards, but has had the forethought to bring Spock, who phaser-stuns the guards long enough to let Kirk in. Again, Elaan throws a fit, but Kirk yells right back at her and demands that she accept the orders she's been given as laid out by the Elasian and Troyian councils, letting some of his own irritation with "councils, rulers and bureaucrats" creep into his lecture. Elaan decides there's one thing she can trust Kirk with; she worries that nobody likes her. As she talks about this, she cries, and Kirk wipes her tears away, not having heard Petri's warning in sickbay. It is not clear whether Elaan has done this on purpose or whether she's genuinely unhappy; perhaps both. In any case, the two soon embrace and make love. Sometime later, Kirk is paged by Uhura, who's found a tightbeam radio transmission to the Klingon vessel coming from within Engineering. It is from Kryton, the chief of Elaan's guard, who kills himself when he hears he is to undergo a Vulcan mind-probe. Scott checks for sabotage; Kirk returns to Elaan, questioning her as to why the Klingons would be interested. She suggests that he use the ship's power to completely obliterate Troyius, and be rewarded by the Elasians; but his will and ethics are still too strong for that. This is something she can admire and understand. Kirk finds out about Elasian tears, but judging by Elaan's much gentler behavior, it seems that the bond affects the woman as well as the man. Elaan now genuinely cares for and respects him as an equal. The Klingon ship prepares to attack. Scott discovers a bomb set to go off if they enter warp. Kirk manages to bluff their way out of the attack, observed by Elaan who has followed him to the bridge. He asks her to go to sickbay as it is the safest part of the ship, reminding her that he must still take her to Troyius. While in sickbay, she encounters Petri, who again offers the wedding necklace and speaks, sincerely and without frills, of the hope for peace between their worlds. Scott manages to dismantle the bomb, but finds the dilithium crystal converter assembly has been fused, so that they can't go to warp anyhow. They must have replacement crystals. They can't call Starfleet and give away their helplessness, and they can't power up the phaser banks. The Klingons call for surrender. Kirk manages some slow but impressive tactical maneuvers as the Klingon ship approaches and fires. Again, Elaan appears on the bridge in her wedding outfit, thinking they are about to die. Spock picks up unusual energy readings and finds they're coming from her necklace, which is strung with uncut dilithium crystals. She explains that the white beads are common stones called radans, and that the necklace is of little value other than its traditional meaning of good fortune. Klingon and Federation interest in this system is now clear, and Elaan gladly donates the necklace for Scott's use. Her words, "If I can be of any help, of course", prove that she was aware of common courtesy all along. Despite the crude shape of the crystals, which cause power fluctuations, the Enterprise manages to power up and shoot a couple of photon torpedoes at the Klingon. Badly damaged, it limps away, and Kirk orders resume course to Troyius. As Elaan prepares to beam down for the wedding, she invites Kirk, but he won't come. She presents him with her dagger, saying that on Troyius they don't carry personal weapons. Openly weeping, she mounts the dais and disappears. McCoy finds a possible antidote, but Kirk is already apparently back to normal, and Spock says the Enterprise captured his heart long before the Dohlman did. Log Entries *''Captain’s log, stardate 4372.5 . On a top-secret diplomatic mission, the Enterprise has entered the Tellun star system. Maintaining communications blackout, we have taken aboard Petri, ambassador from Troyius, the outer planet, and are now approaching the inner planet, Elas. '' Memorable Quotes "Maneuver?!? Aye, we can wallow like a garbage scow against a warp-driven starship..." : - Scotty, after discovering Kryton's sabotage "Well, I seriously doubt there's any kind of cure for the ''Enterprise..." : - '''McCoy', after discovering Kirk's unique cure for Elasian tears "Mr Spock, the women on your planet are logical. That's the only planet in this galaxy that could make that claim." : - Kirk, explaining to Spock how he predicted Elaan's reactions Background Information Story * This is the only episode in the franchise to have been both fully written and directed by the same person. * The episode's title is a take on 'Helen of Troy' (in fact, Lucas' story outline was entitled "Helen of Troyius"), another woman given to a man in marriage to stop a war. The story is a science-fiction version of "The Taming of the Shrew." First draft script , final revised draft script submitted 27 May, filmed late May, early June. * Few times did William Shatner get to play Kirk with such a sense of sarcasm as when he is instructing Elaan on proper table manners. * Deleted scene: An entire sequence with Spock playing his Vulcan harp in the recreation room set was filmed but then edited out. In that scene he indicated that he had lost an all-Vulcan musical competition to his father. The music was supposed to be fed into the Dohlman's quarters to calm her down. Removal of this scene meant that the elaborate new recreation room would only be seen on-screen twice: in "And the Children Shall Lead", and, in re-dressed form, in "Is There in Truth No Beauty?". The script portion of the edited scene, as well as stills from it, can be viewed here. * The actor playing Petrie has apparently modeled his performance on character actor Franklin Pangborn. Costumes * The Dohlman of Elas undergoes more costume changes than any other TOS character. It was while she was in her chair having one of her costumes put on that France Nuyen, a Robert Kennedy supporter, learned of his assassination in California. * The costumes of Elaan's guards were made from place mats! * The security officers on the ship have new belts in the third season-- they are black and are worn around the midriff rather than at the hip. In "The Savage Curtain", the belts seen are white for Lincoln's honor guard. Set and Props * France Nuyen breaks character and is seen smiling during the final battle with the Klingon ship. Prior to the Enterprise finally hitting the Klingon ship, the Enterprise takes a hit and the entire view screen glows green. A close up of Scotty and Nuyen are shown followed by a shot where they are in the background behind Kirk's shoulder. It's quick but here you can see Nuyen facing Scotty then looking back towards the view screen with a big smile on her face. Visible at regular speed and undeniable while single stepping the frames. * In this episode, the camera is set way back from the center of the engineering set-- the "wild" engine components are wheeled out and a vast amount of floor space is left open. * This is one of two episodes ("The Tholian Web" was the other) in which we see Uhura's quarters. Some African motifs are displayed. * In the scene where Kirk tries to teach Elaan 'courtesy,' Elaan retreats behind a door in Uhura's quarters that could be a bathroom -- a room never seen on Star Trek TOS. This room can be seen briefly in Mirror, Mirror, when Marlena enters it to change her clothes, in The Conscience of the King, when the room is redressed as Karidian's quarters and in By Any Other Name when Rojan enters Kalinda's quarters to find Kirk "apologizing" to her. * This episode marks the first appearance of the Matt Jefferies-designed Klingon ship, previously seen as an animated blob in "Friday's Child". Several impressive fly-bys were filmed for the new model. The new emblem of the Klingon Empire is seen on the model and in the background of the Klingon bridge, except that it is flopped onto its right side. * It appears that Elaan is eating a piece of chicken that has been made to look exotic with the addition of green food coloring. * This was one of only two episodes that showed an actual Klingon flip top communicator similar to the ones the Starfleet crew had (The picture in the Star Trek Encyclopedia, 1997 edition, shows the character Kryton using one). The other episode was "Errand of Mercy". This communicator was originally seen as an Eminian one in the episode "A Taste of Armageddon". * The Saurian brandy container makes its first appearance in the series for quite a while in this episode. The bottle is actually a George Dickel commemorative edition "powder horn" whiskey bottle (someone was obviously impressed by its unusual design). * A very careful freeze-frame and zoom with your DVD player will reveal a sign next to Lieutenant Uhura's door, but it says simply "Lt. Uhura"! Absolutely no attempt was made to give her character a first name during the original series. * During the battle with the Klingon vessel near the end of the episode, there are several camera angles on the bridge looking toward Kirk's back, the helm and the viewscreen. However, in these shots, it is obvious that the crewman at the navigator's console is not Chekov, despite many other shots of Chekov from other angles throughout the entire bridge scene. * Chekov gets quite a lot of camera time in this episode, but very few spoken lines. * The steps leading up to the transporter chamber were painted black for the third season. Production Timeline * Story outline by John Meredyth Lucas, . * Story outline, . * Story outline, , titled: "Helen of Troyius" * Teleplay, . * First draft script, . * Revised final draft script, . * Filmed in late May 1968 and early June 1968. DVD Media Information * Star Trek: The Original Series, Volume 29 (original two episode single-disc release) * ''Star Trek: The Original Series'' - The Complete Third Season (disc 4 of the set) Links and References Regular Cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scotty * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * George Takei as Sulu * Walter Koenig as Chekov * Majel Barrett as Chapel Guest Stars * France Nuyen as Elaan * Jay Robinson as Petri * Tony Young as Kryton * Lee Duncan as Evans * Victor Brandt as Watson * K.L. Smith as Klingon Captain * Charles Beck as Elasian Guard #1 * Dick Durock as Elasian Guard #2 * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci as Vinci (uncredited) * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli (uncredited) References algobarium solution; class A security; colladium trioxide; dilithium; dilithium crystal converter assembly; Dohlman; Elas; Elasian; Elasian Council of Nobels; Elasian tears; Federation-Klingon Cold War; general quarters; High Commissioner; hydrogen; Klingons; Klingon battle cruiser; Klingon Empire; Saurian brandy; Starfleet Command; Suicide; Tellun system; Troyian; Troyius; Troyius Tribunal; Vulcan mind meld. External Links * |next= |lastair= |nextair= }} Category:TOS episodes de:Brautschiff Enterprise es:Elaan of Troyius fr:Elaan of Troyius nl:Elaan of Troyius